OS  Aussi longtemps que le vent soufflera
by Minigo
Summary: Sasuke quitte Konoha après la mort du quatrième Kazekage. Naruto vient à sa poursuite. Mais d'où vient ce désir de le retenir et cette douleur dans le coeur ? Que s'est il passé pour que la situation empire à ce point entre les deux ?


**Auteur **: Heulyn / Ukime

**Titre **: Aussi longtemps que le vent soufflera

**Base **: Nauto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre** : Yaoi, One-Shot, Lemon

Je l'ai enfin finit ! Pfiouw ~ Un petit OS que j'avais délaissé un bon moment avant de finalement m'y remettre et le finir ! Je suis plutôt fière de ce dernier. Un petit Lemon pour Noël :P ! Bonne fêtes à tous en espérant que mon petit Sasunaru vous plaira ! Je dédicace cet OS à mes Pancakes Anonymes que j'aime et à Imagie ! Bonne lecture ! Et si vous avez aimez, n'oubliez pas quelque Reviews é_è .. :D

* * *

Un corps fût projeté à terre, soulevant la poussière. Un vague gémissement de douleur retentit alors qu'un jeune homme à chevelure blonde se releva, essuyant rapidement de sa manche gauche un mince filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre églantine. Après tous ces combats sous un soleil de plomb, sa peau avait prit un teint halé. Sa respiration se faisait légèrement plus précipitée alors qu'il prenait dans sa main gauche son index et son majeure pour malaxer son chakra. Le tonneau qui contenait Sasuke était juste derrière le garçon aux cheveux gris, qui malgré le nombre impressionnant de clones du blond ne baissait pas sa garde. C'était ennuyant, il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le haut du tonneau s'embrasa, une flamme montant sur environ un mètre de haut s'éleva. Le blond, stupéfait, ne pouvait cesser de fixer le tonneau qui semblait remuer. Une masse de chevelure blancs sortit, puis peut à peu rétrécit, virant au noir, pour reprendre leur apparence habituelle. Un rire s'éleva, brisant le silence du moment de stupeur qui s'était emparé de tout le monde.

« **Hun hun hun.. Hun hun hun hun !** » Fit la voix.

Le blond appela, essayant de retenir le brun comme il pouvait, mais rien à faire. Le brun s'échappa vers la forêt alors que Kimimaro, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris profita d'un manque de vigilance de Naruto, le blond, pour tenter de l'achever. Par chance, Kimimaro fût projeté à terre alors qu'un vent violent s'était fait sentir, et qu'une voix bien connue retentit.

« - **LA TORNADE DE KONOHA !** »

« - **Gros sourcils ! Tu tiens debout ?**! » Fit le blond, enthousiaste de revoir son ami si longtemps hospitalisé. Mais trêves de bavardages, Rock Lee reprit.

« - **Aucune importance, je suis là.** » Fit Lee avec un sérieux que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas. Il poursuivit. « - **Rattrapes Sasuke, je m'occupe de celui-là.** » Finit le ninja avec la coupe au carré.

Naruto savait bien qu'il était inutile de discuter. Lee ne supportait pas de ne pas aider ses amis. Alors il devrait lui accorder ça maintenant qu'il était sur pieds. Il expliqua à la tornade que l'autre se battait avec ses os, histoire de l'informer un peu de l'aptitude au combat de son adversaire et de ne pas le laisser seul sans informations dans un territoire inconnu et face à un adversaire redoutablement fort dont il ignorait tout. C'est avec le pousse dressé dans une pose Nice Guy bien propre à Lee que ce dernier promis à Naruto d'éliminer Kimimaro. Le blond ne pouvais pas hésiter un instant de plus, sinon il perdrait Sasuke de vue. Il partit en courant à la suite du brun, laissant Lee affronter Kimimaro.

Il traversa la plaine rapidement, ses sandales bleues écrasant l'herbe desséchée qui craquait sous sa plante. Il fixait droit devant lui la forêt épaisse dressée fièrement, cachant un nombre impressionnant de secrets. A peine le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà il s'y enfonçait, cherchant des traces du passage de Sasuke par ici. Il faisait attention à tout, le moindre petit bruissement, le moindre petit craquement. Chaque feuille volante, chaque oiseau fuyant, tous les signes qui pourraient dire qu'il était passé par là. La chaleur de la terre, des empruntes de pas, il cherchait. Sans Byakugan comme Neji, il était dur de voir la présence de quelqu'un à distance. Il avait de la chance ce mec, avec des yeux pareils, Naruto aurait eu vite fait de repérer la présence de Sasuke dans la forêt.

Il continuait de courir après quelque chose qu'il était incapable de voir ou de trouver, s'enfonçant à chaque secondes un peu plus dans la forêt. Se respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait sa course. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune trace de ce foutu Sasuke dans la forêt ? Accélérer, encore. Chercher, toujours. Mais ne rien trouver, jamais. C'était comme si d'un coup, il s'était volatilisé en ne laissait aucune trace de lui. Il avait déjà dût quitter la forêt, mais pour aller où ? Le blond n'en savait fichtrement rien. Alors qu'il continuait de courir, le changement fût brutal. Les arbres cessaient d'être en une ligne droite presque parfaite. Naruto leva la tête, et c'est une grande clairière qui était là. Au milieux, un lac, dans lequel tombait avec fracas une grande cascade d'une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, percée dans la roche.

Avec un sourire en coin, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène fit un demi sourire en coin, regardant de haut le blond perché sur la roche surplombant la cascade. Naruto avait l'impression, la vague impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela en rêve. Depuis quelque jours déjà, il était agité la nuit par de violents cauchemars, qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit, suant et parcouru de spasme. Cette bataille, il avait toujours sut, dans son coeur, qu'elle aurait lieu. Et elle aurait pour résultat la mort d'un des deux, il en était totalement persuadé. Et si l'un des deux étaient en trop, celui qui devrait partir serait …

«** Tu vas resté planté longtemps ici à m'admirer avec ta tête d'attardé ? **»

Fit une voix qui réveilla l'esprit quelque peu préoccupé du blondinet. Il n'était pas là pour contempler Sasuke pour la dernière fois, mais pour se battre contre lui, peu importe là où cela pourrait les mener. Il fallait cette bataille, elle était essentielle. Le démon en Sasuke serait-il plus puissant que Kyuubi ? Les deux jeunes hommes à présents possédés tous deux par une présence autre ne savaient pas comment les deux démons allaient réagir l'un face à l'autre. Mais il y a rarement eu des démons qui se jetaient dessus pour se faire d'adorables câlins. En général, ils se frittaient plutôt sévèrement la gueule.

« **Tu aimerais ça que je t'admire, imbécile de Sasuke.** »

Oui, cet imbécile de Sasuke. Il se souvenait encore, d'une manière si parfaite, cette nuit où il est partit, en laissant Sakura inconsciente sur le banc à la sortie de Konoha. Ce néant qui était tombé sur lui, comme une brume épaisse, qui se glisse entre les parois de vos poumons, est gonfle encore pour vous rendre la respiration plus difficile à chaque seconde, jusqu'au suffoquement. Oui, il se souvenait d'avant .. Juste avant ce moment, en fin d'après midi.

Cette fin d'après midi.

/ FLASH BACK /

Depuis la fin des examens, les jours étaient redevenus les mêmes. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto partaient pour des courtes missions, plus ou moins importantes ou périlleuses. L'atmosphère semblait tendue depuis la mort du quatrième Hokage, bien que Tsunade se débrouille à merveille dans son rôle d'Hokage. Quelque chose avait change, l'ère n'était plus la même, le changement se humait dans l'air. Même le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres semblait différent. Les trois amis rentraient de mission, sous la chaleur étouffante de l'été.

«** - Je rentre en premier !** » Fit Naruto. « **J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un grand bol de Ramen !** » Ajouta-t-il.

«** - Naruto !** » Interpela le brun. « **L'eau courante est cassée chez moi, ça te dérange si j'prend une douche chez toi ?** » Demanda-t-il l'air naturel. Avant même que Sakura ne puisse se jeter sur l'occasion, le blond répondit d'un ton indifférent.

« **- Si tu veux, mais appelles un plombier quand même, tu vas pas squatter tous les jours chez ****moi !** »

L'arrangement fait, Sakura rentra chez elle, Kakashi partit et les deux autres ninjas allèrent vers chez Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et finit par ouvrir le haut de sa combinaison fluo, laissant apercevoir son torse, sur lequel était appliqué le sceau de Kyuubi, autour de son nombril, surplombé par les abdos qui avaient tout de même une petite place dans le quartier.

« **Par contre tu rêves pas, c'est moi qui me douche le premier. Tu n'as qu'à te reposer sur le canapé en attendant. **» Dit finalement Naruto en abandonnant sa combinaison, et marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain en boxer.

Il repoussa à peine la porte avant de retirer son dernier vêtement et de se glisser sous l'eau gelée. Il soupira bruyamment d'aise et souriant et commença à frotter son corps hâlé de savon. Vraiment, en été, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche chez sois pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il se rinça finalement et décida d'attendre encore quelque temps pour sortir, dos à l'entrée de la salle de bain, laissant le jet d'eau glacée le rafraîchir.

Mais c'était d'ailleurs justement à cause du fait qu'il soit dos à la porte d'entrée qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un entrer. C'était aussi certainement à cause du bruit du jet d'eau projeté sur sa peau et le sol ronronnant dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendit pas le froissement des vêtements qu'on enlève et qu'on pose sur le sol pourtant sans aucune discrétion. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des bras enserrer sa taille qu'il réagit enfin. Il fût plaqué contre quelque chose d'à la fois doux et froid, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant un corps. Avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre ou protester, un visage se glissa dans son ou, et une bouche vint glisser quelque mots à son oreilles. Quelque mots qui dissuadèrent le blond de bouger, et au contraire, lui donnèrent très envie de rester. Car c'est en effet d'une voix à la fois brulante de désir et refroidie par l'autorité que la personne avait murmuré.

« **C'est Sasuke. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas qu'un jour ça arriverai. **»

Le blond ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais que répondre à cela ? Il le savait, c'était vrai. Il avait toujours eu tendance à penser qu'un jour il y aurait quelque chose de spécial entre Sasuke et lui. IL ne se doutait peut être pas de la taille de cette relation ni des conséquences. Mais en ce jour, il était face à ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, et ce qu'il se passait avait dépassé toute ses espérances.

En effet, aurait-il put imaginer un jour qu'il se retrouverait ainsi, nu contre un Sasuke tout aussi nu que lui, et surtout, dans une situation relativement excitante. Il sentait le corps entier de Sasuke, contre le sien, dans son dos, et il sentait même son sexe s'appuyer contre son postérieur, et il devait avouer que lorsqu'il y pensait, des idées relativement malsaines ( voire carrément cochonnes ) lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais visiblement, c'était ce que le brun avait recherché comme effet lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche.

Alors que le blond allait pour articuler un semblant de question, le brun le fit taire rapidement en capturant ses lèvres des siennes, s'assurant qu'aucun son qui ressemble à une quelconque parole puisse sortir de ses lèvres. Et en effet, ce ne furent plus des mots, mais des onomatopées régulières qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Naruto. Des « Hmm » et des « Ah.. » fusaient entre deux baiser langoureux, ou les langues se rencontraient, se caressaient, se détachaient pour ensuite mieux se retrouver. La tendresse était mêlée à une certaine violence due à l'impatience et au désir qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps chacun des deux se retenaient ? Il ne se souvenaient plus. Peut-être, inconsciemment, avaient-ils toujours nourrit ce désir brûlant au fond d'eux, attisant la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle tellement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse plus la cacher. Le feu en eux était devenu un incendie auquel on ne pouvait remédier que par une seule façon : L'amour. C'est ainsi que le brun, prenant les devants, éteint l'eau et porta le blond jusque sur son lit, l'allongeant en abaissant les stores pour éviter les voyeurs, et la lumière aveuglante du couché de soleil orangé, cachant une pointe de rose.

Le corps hâlé et perlé de gouttelettes d'eau du blond rendait fou Sasuke qui le dévorait des yeux. IL se délectait de l'homme si attirant sous lui, qui bientôt serait sien, entièrement sien. C'était son propre sceau à lui. Peu importait l'emprise qu'avait Kyuubi sur Naruto.. Parce que l'emprise qu'aurait Sasuke la dépassait bien largement. Les sentiments étaient restés trop longtemps enfouis, tout, tout devait exploser, maintenant, sans plus attendre.

Et c'est donc sans plus attendre que Sasuke glissa progressivement un, deux puis trois doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Le pénétrer d'un coup aurait été bien trop rude. A défaut de lubrifiant, autant bien le préparer pour limiter les dégâts. Et puis, le renard semblait bien détendu, donc cela aidait. Bientôt, le corps du blond se soulevait en spasmes irréguliers, soulevé par de petits gémissements irréguliers, haletants sous le plaisir que provoquaient les trois doigts du brun. Comment ne pas mourir sous ses caresses, sous les baisers qu'il lui donnaient. Et comment ne pas voir toute ses barrières tomber lorsque des lèvres de ce jeune homme si renfermé tombe un « **Je t'aime** » Timidement murmuré.

« **- Je t'aime.. Imbécile. **» Conclut Sasuke avec un des rares sourires tendres qu'il offrait au blond. Naruto sourit et l'embrassa, passant avec désespoir ses bras autour de son cou, se raccrochant à ses lèvres comme à sa vie.

« **- Je t'aime aussi.. Sasuke.. Hn..** » Répondit maladroitement le renard.

Bientôt, l'intimité du blond fut assez détendue et dilatée pour accueillir le membre de Sasuke qui vient rapidement combler le vide que ses doigts avaient laissé, Le blond l'avait accueillit par un long gémissement de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Naruto, uni à Sasuke. En ce moment, rien, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. C'était comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner, et le monde cessé d'exister. IL n'y avait plus que l'autre, son corps, son souffle, ses lèvres, et ses mots. Rien d'autre, tout autre était superficiel.

Le corps du Uchiwa se mit lentement en mouvement, faisant gémir le blond sous les tendre coups de reins qui lui étaient prescrits. Doucement, Sasuke goutait pour la première fois avec Naruto aux plaisirs de la chaire, et il manquait de ne plus reconnaître la réalité du rêve. Si c'était un rêve, il priait pour ne jamais se réveiller, jamais. Parce que ce rêve était le plus beau qu'il n'ai jamais fait, et Naruto pensait la même chose. C'est d'ailleurs en haletant que ce dernier quémanda à son amant d'être plus rapide en lui, et ce dernier lui accorda sa requête. La chaleur dans la pièce devint plus chaude, et le gémissements ne cessaient plus de fuser. Naruto s'accrochait à Sasuke, griffait son dos sous l'effet du plaisir. C'était bon.. Si bon..

L'ébat fût long et intense. Les positions varièrent souvent pour le plaisir des deux jeunes gens. Tantôt, Naruto finissait à quatre pattes pour que Sasuke puisse aller plus loin et fort en lui et ainsi lui donner plus de plaisir, et tantôt le petit blond était à cheval sur son homogène pour le laisser se délecter de la vue et se reposer tout en prenant du plaisir avec lui. Tous deux avaient atteint la jouissance en un puissant cri de plaisir, d'extase, de passion et d'amour. Alors qu'ils retombaient sur le matelas, Naruto enroulait ses bras autour de Sasuke, comme par peur, par peur qu'il ne s'en aille, quelque part loin de lui.

« - **Jamais.. Ne me laisse .. Jamais..** » Réussit à articuler le renard. « **Je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours.. Et si tu t'en vas.. L'un de nous y restera. **»

« **- Je n'irai nul part Naruto, je te le promet. Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, je t'aimerai ****aussi longtemps que le vent soufflera. **»

C'est avec ces mots que le blond s'endormit. Sans savoir que lorsqu'il se réveillera, Sasuke aura quitté Konoha, sans lui, à la recherche d'Orochimaru. Sasuke était partit, Sakura l'avait dit, l'avait vu. Et le coeur de Naruto était partit avec lui.

/ FIN DU FLASH BACK /

Le moment de la bataille était il finalement arrivé ? Ils étaient face à face. En chacun, le coeur battait. Mais ils retenaient leur envie mutuelle de se sauter dessus. Naruto attendait Sasuke. Il dit d'une voix qu'il souhaitait confiante.

« **Si l'un de nous doit partir, tues moi maintenant. Parce que si tu peux vivre comme ça moi non. Sans toi je suis déjà mort, mon coeur est resté avec toi. Alors tues moi. Achèves ce qu'il reste de moi, puisque tu m'a pris avec des mensonges.** »

Le brun ne fut pas surpris. Il se précipita cependant sur Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux. Tout alla très vite. La nuque fut saisie, et Sasuke embrassa un Naruto stupéfait.

« **Tu la fermes et tu écoutes. J'ai besoin de faire ça. Mais je ne t'ai pas mentit. Je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire, pour le tuer, pour tuer Itachi. Je reviendrais. Je te le promet. Je reviendrai, et en vieillira tous les deux. Ne m'en veux pas.. Je suis désolé. **»

D'un coup agile, il assomma Naruto et dépose délicatement son corps sur la roche. Il fit une blessure sur son bras, pour que les autres croient qu'il avait combattu. Il l'embrasse une fois. Une ultime fois. Puis il disparut, dans la forêt épaisse, avec les autres ninjas du son. Naruto fut retrouvé par Lee et Gaara, et ramené au village. Naruto attendrai.


End file.
